


水沫泡焰

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·原著正剧向。·千手扉间&宇智波斑，千手扉间视角。注意不是CP。只是相互厌恶的两个人的较量。真要说CP意味的话默认柱斑前提。·预定上中下三篇独立故事。
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 2





	水沫泡焰

千手扉间在感知宇智波斑离开村子的那一刻时，在办公桌前捏爆了手中的笔。  
他有预感这件事早晚会发生，只是没想到发生的居然这么快——只在那场美好虚幻如泡影的仪式一年之后；而且宇智波斑离开得安然无恙好似出入一片无人之境，着实让他气得胃里一阵绞痛。虽然他明白自己的兄长的死穴就是这个年幼时的好友，平日绝听不得自己在宇智波斑的事上说三道四，但也没想到居然能令他如此轻松自如地叛离忍村。这种行为无异于纵虎归山。  
“但是兄长就是不明白。”——或者是尝试永远不去搞明白。  
与强大如同怪物一般的实力不同，他的兄长的内心其实很柔软。哪怕到了现在，因为一小点批评都会陷入消沉之中，和儿时一模一样。这样的兄长也总带着一些尚未长大成人的幻想：关于如何运营这个越来越人丁兴旺的村庄，关于如何实现那个遥远不可及的和平理想……在这些充满着令人血脉贲张的美好画面的假想中，永远不会缺少斑的身影。  
但是……那个宇智波斑。  
千手扉间恼火地哀叹了一声，用折断的笔杆敲了敲太阳穴，又换过另一支小毫继续赶堆积成山的工作。除了作为火影顾问分担的职责以外，他正统辖着一批维护村庄结界的感知型忍者，成日为村庄安全伤透脑筋。他桌面摆着水晶球，通过望远镜之术他曾把大量时间花费在感知宇智波斑的查克拉上。现在，水晶球里空无一物，而前不久，这令人厌恶的查克拉正跟着他的兄长纠缠在一起，出现在宇智波的地盘里。他能读到他兄长的查克拉盘绕着的烦恼与不舍。到现在为止，柱间大概还是没有意识到如今内忧已变作外患，还是比较大的那种。  
千手扉间承认自己于公于私都不喜欢宇智波斑。从童年时在川流中对阵的那一天起开始就是这样。家门不幸、兄长的孽缘——他是这样想的，也直白明显地把这个想法写在表情里，和阴沉沉的宇智波斑毒蛇似的目光针锋相对。作为兄弟的本分自然是为兄长切除这块毒瘤，然而在兄长坚决的态度之下也只能作罢。他原以为自己已经足够退让了。只要宇智波斑好好地留在木叶，继续充当宇智波的象征领袖，维持着忍村表面上的和乐融融的团结气氛，他并不介意兄长跟这个人背地里究竟到了什么程度。他甚至可以忍受这个家伙对他饱含杀意的怒目而视，忍受这个家伙日益沉默的背后所昭显的怨憎不满。宇智波斑当然可以怨恨……他清楚这位和兄长齐名的族长并不是光四肢发达忍术超纲的蠢材：宇智波斑也许缺乏圆滑变通的政治手腕，但至少是能看得出自己在蓄谋何事——这件事就是不惜一切代价架空伊在宇智波的权势，剥夺伊在木叶高层的话语权，让伊成为名副其实的傀儡。只有不碍事的宇智波才是好宇智波，只有这样的宇智波才会给村里带来真正的和平。  
也只有兄长这种笨蛋才会百分百相信世仇之家。  
如果必要的话他理所当然考虑过毒杀（这是这个时代最常见也最效率的做法）。他至今没有下手的原因当然是因为谨慎，在他看来情况没有严重到需要动用生死来解决，而且对这种怪物来说毒杀未必有效——说不定酿成一场更大的风波。而非惧怕兄长的暴跳如雷（作为忍者为了实现目标舍弃性命又何妨呢？）。结果，现在他不得不懊丧自己错估了形势。宇智波斑比他想得还要难对付——伊可以因为柱间忍让，但伊真正决定的事连柱间都拦不下来。宇智波全族都是这种危险的极端分子。  
究竟是写轮眼造就了这种极端还是极端成就了写轮眼？即便从战场上夺取了大量宇智波的尸骸用以研究，他暂时还未厘清因果关系。这不论，简而言之宇智波便是危险的——越强越危险，有兄弟的更甚——比如宇智波斑。他并非真的想除去宇智波泉奈。这是一个失误，因为年轻气盛，也基于千手惊人的恢复力而对对方身体情况做出的误判。如果宇智波泉奈还活着的话，也许建村的谈判会更为坎坷，可亦不是一点办法也没有。泉奈确实更精明，更冷静……实力却不足为惧。那时他也从探子那得了些证据确凿的消息：比如宇智波斑其实病得相当厉害，几乎全盲，完全靠着硬撑（和十有八九兄长放的水）才苟活到了建村之前。而泉奈死后，宇智波斑完全恢复，甚至在那一战中到达了前所未有的恐怖程度。伊只是败在了无牵挂一心求死上了而已。他相信那时候起，宇智波泉奈的亡灵就已然通过眼睛蚕食兄弟的神志，让局面走向了今天的不可收拾。  
那个时候根本不应该征询兄长意见，令其求仁得仁便好。不过到了这种时候说这些已毫无用处。烂摊子不去料理早晚要化成生蛆的脓水，将村子染病。  
兄长做不到的事情只能我来。千手扉间想，终于放下了新握起的笔。他还没有自不量力到能够战胜叛逃了的宇智波斑。不过，只要有一线希望，他还是试图抓紧——劝说伊能够回心转意？不，收敛一点，一点点就好，安安稳稳地呆在村子里就好。他本和宇智波斑无话可说。但这种情况下也没有别的办法可想了。而且某种意义上，这种无谋的送死举动反而能展露出自己的诚意。况且，他猜测他的兄长必然和宇智波斑达成过不伤及他性命的承诺。如果兄长能够放走伊，那么本次谈判大概没有死亡的危机。  
他仔细审慎地盘算着自己的筹码，思考着大概能够抛出多少令人心动的条件。比如，他明面上可以继续往后退一点，远离火影的办公室，把这个位置交给宇智波斑。只要宇智波不在村里造成内乱，短暂的蛰伏带来的损耗远少过宇智波斑盘踞村外的威慑。谁知道这种恐怖分子准备做些什么！  
千手扉间当机立断追了出去。为了村子，他必须代表千手做出这个姿态。  
沿途的查克拉已经无法感应，他如今无从得知宇智波斑的具体方位，只能全凭过往情报直觉行事。他知道有一个地方对宇智波斑而言尤为重要，如果宇智波斑真准备离开木叶，乃至离开火之国，说不定会先到此处拜别：宇智波家族墓地——泉奈的坟冢。  
宇智波泉奈对宇智波斑而言非常重要。  
他甚至愿意承认宇智波之爱更在千手之爱上。哪怕自己死了，兄长会悲痛欲绝，可大概率也做不出宇智波斑能为泉奈做出的事。千手家更现实——就算是这个一半脑都塞满了浪漫想法的千手柱间，在危机情况下也能做出符合千手传统的抉择。宇智波不一样。所以宇智波才危险。感情用事者阴晴不定——说穿了就是疯子，毫不识大体。  
所以我才和他们合不来。他忍不住又感慨道。他承认这是偏见。可是偏见又恰恰建立在他所观察到的现实之上。狭隘的宇智波们……狭隘的宇智波斑。如果连兄长都牵制不住他的话……  
他加快了追逐的速度。  
老实讲他不认识路，所以即便有瞬身术的加持，他也兜兜转转花了不少时间。这片墓地设在群山峻岭间，周围更布置了藏匿和预警的结界。千手扉间破开了危险度最高的几个，终于瞥见了迷雾中若隐若现的宇智波的斋场。沿途鸟居下标记着家徽的灯笼通明，好像这个地方一直被人照看着。  
千手扉间慢慢走了进去。他极度小心地跨进斋场的门槛，在空无一人的正殿前合十行了个礼，低声说了一句“叨扰”。法坛之上供奉着先代宇智波们。因为光线昏暗他看不清名字。千手扉间拈了香，履行了参拜者的礼节。  
宇智波斑不在这里。他能感到宇智波的亡灵们注视着他。这空无一人的灵堂有一种奇妙的静肃，仿佛连空气都能识别他的身份。他是一名千手族人，是世仇者——无论是他还是宇智波，谁都无法放下这种执念。  
他深深呼吸了一口气，只能穿过确确实实空落落的斋堂往腹地走，顺着山道一路留下飞雷神记号，前往墓园。  
泉奈的坟冢并不难找。  
这是宇智波离开族地修葺的最后一座坟。未必奢华，可是很新。它孤零零地出现在那一行行墓碑的最后一排，周围插着几支东倒西歪的板塔婆，木片因为降雨的潮气已经生了霉斑。在墓碑边上留有另一座未完工的深坑。想也是当年为宇智波斑准备着的。  
你应该直截了当地躺进去。千手扉间不无恶意地想。  
他仔细查看着板塔婆上泉奈的忌辰和供养年月。  
这个感觉很奇妙。和泉奈交战仿佛是昨天的事，今天却只能看见伊的坟冢。他仍记得自己在听闻泉奈的死讯时是发自内心的惊讶着的。但没有愧疚。战场上出现伤亡是再正常不过的事。忍者从小就深谙这个道理。死亡从来不和任何人提前报备：他的死亡大概也会悄然而至吧？  
他便又想起宇智波泉奈的脸，比宇智波斑更清秀些，个性倒一模一样烂，只不过多了几分令他最终取胜的轻慢之意，大概是源于年轻人的活泼和过分自信。他对宇智波泉奈的眼睛印象颇深。那令人畏惧和憎恶的深红色涌动着无法描述的恐怖力量。这双眼睛包含了许多谜团……  
比如说，宇智波斑为什么会完全恢复？如果是斑的亲弟弟，从伊的身上大概能获取到什么不得了的信息吧？  
千手扉间久久地凝视着泉奈的坟冢。他的视线从竿石一路往下，落在了拜石之上。倘若把拜石揭开的话，就能打开纳骨的洞穴——  
月亮高悬头顶，把拜石映得闪闪发亮。不，普通石头是不会这么亮的，这上面是——  
镜子的碎片！  
直觉先行他猛地朝后一跳。但这已经晚了。他听到了背后一声冷笑。月光在瞬间改变了颜色，化作血洗的鲜红。这是用写轮眼事先封印在此的幻术，看来准备的人是早就知道有人要来了。甚至，很可能还清楚，追来的到底会是谁——  
他的心情沉入谷底。他一路上小心谨慎，并未刻意暴露自己的气息。而宇智波斑已经在此守株待兔。这说明他先前准备的谈判已然完全没有必要。他没有办法说服宇智波斑——是的，既然连兄长都无法挽留，自己因何才多了这份不该持有的信心呢？现在，他能做的，只是面对面，把自己想要说的、一直封存在喉咙里的那些怨言一股脑地倾倒出来罢了。  
“也好，省去了我到处找你的时间了。斑。”千手扉间开口说。侧头闪过一支贴面而来的苦无。在幻术世界中，苦无变作了一支新削制的板塔婆，如同用血写就的供养时间正是今日。  
“我知道你一直在研究写轮眼。”他听见宇智波斑在他背后说。“但是，如果你真的打算从泉奈的遗骸上了解什么，我会违反与柱间的约定立刻杀了你。”  
我确实想。千手扉间腹诽着。我如果说我不想，你还上当受骗的话，不知道是在侮辱谁呢。无论是写轮眼的秘密，还是秽土转生的秘术，对死者本身生物信息的搜寻是必备的——优秀忍者的尸骸，是忍村战力构成的一部分，虽然这确实令人难以接受。  
可是忍者，就是这种跨过尸山血海面不改色的人吧。如果不想再跨过尸山血河，那就必须努力维持和平，让村子强大到成为不需要这种论外手段还能维持安全的地方。这也正是我之所以冒险来到这里的原因——  
他眯起了眼睛，慢慢转过了身。  
“如果你看重和兄长的承诺你现在就不会在这里。”千手扉间回避了责难，抱着手臂平静地说。“你根本不了解你对兄长的意义。”  
他看到了宇智波斑的幻象。和之前战场上见过的那样，身着战甲，神色倨傲。剑拔弩张的杀意在红月底下仿佛肉眼可见，惶惶如地狱伸出的妖魔之手，缠着他的脚踝，似要将他扯到地下去。  
宇智波斑便带着这嚇人的表情笑了。他们怒目相视，谁也没隐藏对谁的恨意。然后宇智波斑这样说道：“千手扉间，那你了解我什么呢？你从小就是这样自以为是。自诩懂得宇智波实际上什么也不懂。”  
“那你又懂千手什么？又懂村子是何？我刚刚说过了，你根本不了解你对兄长的意义。更不知道他做了怎样的努力。”千手扉间反唇相讥。他原本是来劝解的——可是他觉得，比起虚伪的政治辞令，还是坦诚布公把话说开更有意义一些。他强压着怒气继续说道。“你永远是那个不定不安因素，你永远在伤大哥的心，如果不是你，战争早……”  
“以你们踏平宇智波为结局。”斑打断了他。  
“我相信会有这一天的，扉间。”斑语气甚至听上去较刚才温和了一些，有一种刻骨的无奈和寂寞之意。“你我都不是笨蛋，互相看都是阴险恶毒之辈。我们不需要绕弯子。你最擅长的是怀柔，你要的和平是千手的胜利，你的和平源于削平所有潜在的威胁——首当其冲是宇智波。你要宇智波的臣服。”宇智波斑总结道，居高临下的讽刺地瞪了他一眼。“村子是柱间的答案，但你更贪心，想要的更多。”  
“比起我的贪心，你的野心才是真正的危险。”千手扉间尖刻地指出，“兄长总抱有天真的幻想，缺乏实现未来的远见。我只不过是在帮他清理道路上的荆棘罢了。而你，却在这种时候选择叛离他。”  
“因为坐以待毙不是我的天性。”宇智波斑的语气重了一些，朝着扉间兀自笑笑。“而且我也没有更多可以跟你谈论的。柱间看不到的东西，就凭你——”  
空气中涌动着平静的、凝滞的杀意。像是一盆被厚重牛油覆住的热汤，沸腾的汤汁随着锅釜下的火焰翻滚，表面看去竟波澜不惊：  
“千手扉间，你是怎样的人？你敢来这里，是因为你清楚如果我在，不动泉奈我就不会杀你。我不在，你大抵知道宇智波斑铁了心的要离开村子，此后将彻头彻尾变成从前的样子，完全不需要留情。顺便还可以挖走泉奈。怎样都是稳赚不亏的差事。别以为我真不知道你做过些什么。”  
“你从不是厌恶，你是害怕我，害怕我们。你凭着直觉也知道该来到这，因为这里埋葬着宇智波的秘密，埋着泉奈，埋着我的眼睛。千手扉间，你是一个真正的懦夫，是一个只会在背后挑拨离间的卑劣之徒。”宇智波斑大声断言道。  
千手扉间突然笑了起来。他并不介意宇智波斑对他的判断。他只是觉得好笑，所以他就笑了。很多年来他从来没有这样放纵过自己的喜怒。他是千手的二当家，尽心尽力辅佐着自己的哥哥，绝对不允许任何人将之引领到邪路上。哪怕是兄长最珍视贵重之人也不行。为了实现千手柱间的夙愿，他愿意成为“恶”，愿意在这里和宇智波斑对峙着。  
“我是。但是兄长不是。如果换做我的话，不管怎样我都不会让你活着走回到这里。毒杀也好，其他什么手段也好，该做的我都会不余遗力去做。但是，大哥不会。兄长他信任你、需要你。就算你从来不是什么好东西。”  
“你这时候倒是个好弟弟。”宇智波斑也跟着笑了起来。千手扉间忽然意识到了，宇智波斑是非常喜欢笑的，只是笑容总包含着和笑并无关联的晦暗内容。“但是柱间永远不会来找我的。你又懂自己的兄长什么呢？”宇智波斑讥讽道。  
“他放弃了劝说，因为他知道毫无办法。他总想等，且善于忍耐……他总是耐心很好——而你呢？”  
千手扉间没有回答什么。虚与实在血月之下忽然双双陷入了沉默，用无遮无拦的厌恶神情传递着心中的真实看法。也许这个人可以和兄长互相理解——但是这个人太危险了。宇智波斑，世之狂徒……早晚有一天，兄长的所有努力都会被他毁于一旦。  
他们一同咬牙切齿的、心照不宣的冷笑起来。  
周遭的景致开始晃动，看来，构筑幻术的结界已经到了时限。他看到血色的月亮在宇智波斑头顶摇曳，像是要将饱蘸的血水倾倒下来，将此人连着世间万物一齐染透。  
“千手扉间。”宇智波斑郑重地叫住了他的名字，认真地警告道：“没有人能从宇智波真正夺走什么。即使有一天我死在了你前头，你也无可能从我眼中撬得分毫。”忍村的背叛者再度露出了笑容，狂乱和杀意写满了血色双眸，这个人低声、却重如千钧地说——  
“我会拉你一同到地狱里去。”  
幻境随着黑色的火焰一齐炸开。这火焰仿佛从天而降，和这无垠的夜空同一色泽。火焰变换着形状，如枯枝如朽木，如地下长眠的骸骨，一同向上伸展着，攫取着，将这墓园一同烧作灰烬，永远安息到净土去。  
千手扉间匆忙跳开。他没有结水遁，这毫无意义。这是宇智波的天照之火。是无法用水遁浇灭的力量。对方连这个都算到了，有意要让他难堪……  
但这里，毕竟没有结界。飞雷神是可以使用的。  
千手扉间在一片燎原业火呛人的热度和烟尘中发动了飞雷神术。他出现在了斋堂后的步道上，熟悉的冰凉夜风终于重新灌进了他的喉咙。他冷着脸回头看着月光底下黑火烧出的如凶兽似的巨大阴影，沉默地皱着眉，而后——头也不回地朝木叶而去。他没有时间再耗在这种地方，更没有心情庆祝惊魂一夜的劫后余生。要准备的后续措施还有很多很多……  
他自然不会注意到，在山道一侧的峭壁之上，一人一猫正静静地俯视着他。  
***  
宇智波斑沉默地目送千手扉间离开。忍猫侍立伊身侧，做了一个张望的手势。“家主大人可真是善心。”这只猫开口说道。“明明那么恨他，却还是放了他。”  
“柱间需要他。”宇智波斑说。“我不能再砍柱间的臂膀。”  
于是忍猫嘻嘻地笑了起来，舔了舔爪子。“您到底还是留恋旧情的人呐。”  
“是吗。”斑反问道。  
“火只能烧掉现实之物，却烧不掉心中之物。大人是这么聪明的人，想必也不用我多舌吧。”  
宇智波斑看着火场不答话。这里是宇智波的过去，从此以后将不复存在。伊盯着火场，转而想起扉间一片火光中狼狈的离去，忽然心旷神怡的笑了出来。这是伊整个晚上笑得最开心的一次，开心到足以短暂忘掉和柱间分道扬镳的创痛。  
“我是看中承诺的人。和扉间这种阴险小人全然不同。”过了一会斑终于辩解道。但是猫已经摇摇尾巴表示不再关心了。宇智波斑转身向下山的路上走。猫便跟在伊身后，一扭一扭地朝下迈步，然后噗的一声，像吹灭一盏灯一般，悄无声息的离开了。


End file.
